Solarium
by Huachi-sama
Summary: Una platica entre Ash, su madre y Misty


Solárium

Ash dejó su mochila en su cuarto y bajo a ver como su madre cocinaba junto con Mr. Mime; la verdad sus viajes le quitaban ese privilegio incluso se imaginó a otra persona más junto a ella. La visión desapareció tan pronto como habia aparecido.

– ¿Ash estas bien?– pregunto su madre al verlo tan pensativo

– Yo…–

– Ya veo– interrumpió sin dejarlo terminar inmediatamente regreso a sus actividades

– ¿Qué pasa mama? Hay algo que yo no sepa–

– Hijo, ¿hace cuánto que estas de viaje en viaje?– dijo cortando una cebolla

– No sé, cerca de 6 años–

– ¿Has pensado en algo que te falte en este tiempo aparte de mí?–

– Muy pocas cosas, mis amigos pero ellos están junto a mí a cada paso que doy en cada una de mis aventuras–

– Y ¿entiendes que es el amor?–

– ¿Amor? Eso es fácil, es lo que siento cuando como tú comida y estoy en casa observándote como cuando era niño–

– Ese es solo uno de los varios tipos de amor, ja ja ja–

– ¿Por qué te ríes?– dijo contrariado

– El amor más grande es entre una madre y un hijo pero hay uno que encontraras algún día o en tu caso ya lo debes haber encontrado hace mucho tiempo solo que no te das cuenta–

– ¿A qué te refieres?–

– ¡Misty es una chica muy bonita!–

– Y también un Gyarados dormido–

– Bueno dime una cosa, ¿en que es diferente ella a todas tus demás compañeras?–

– No hay nada especial– replicó sonrojado

– Pues que crees, si hay algo especial, algo que solo una madre puede ver en los ojos de su hijo cuando pronuncio su nombre o ¿me dirás que ese sonrojo no es delator?– el rojo subió un tono más y de nueva cuenta la Sra. Ketchum volvió a sonreír– ¿Qué va a pasar después de que ganes el título de maestro pokémon? ¿Lo has pensado acaso?–

– Pues seré el mejor entrenador de Kanto ¿no?–

– ¿Y? has pensado que ya no soy joven, que mi tiempo se acabara en un tiempo y tú tienes que seguir tu camino en la vida con una compañera a tu lado–

– ¿Compañera? ¿Te refieres a una esposa?– la sorpresa en el rostro de Ash era evidente

– Si, alguien que cocine para ti tal y como yo lo hago. O talvez sea diferente pero eso será lo menor, formar una familia, vivir en una linda casita o piensas viajar por el mundo hasta que seas viejo–

– He pensado unirme a la fuerza G Pokémon–

– ¡Ya veo!, entonces que habrá para ti al regresar a casa ¿solo un cuarto frio esperándote o quieres un hogar cálido?–

– ¿No lo habia pensado?–

– Eso es algo que también deberías pensar por que tu juventud tampoco es eterna–

– ¿En serio crees que sería buena idea? ¡Aun soy muy joven!–

– Te sentirás muy solo si no hay nadie que te vea en el momento en que ganes el titulo; estaré yo por supuesto pero dime ¿no quieres que alguien especial este a tu lado también?–

– Vamos mama, aun soy muy joven–

– Eso no impide de que hable de las Combee y las Sunflora–

– Ja ja; esa platica la tuvimos poco antes de irme a mi primer viaje–

– Bien Ash esta lista la comida, ¡quieres ir por la invitada está en el solárium!

– ¿Eh?–

– Si llego hace un momento mientras subías a dejar tu mochila–

– Ok–

Ash salió mientras que su madre sonreía al ver lo entusiasta que estaba por ver a la chica

– ¿Cuándo lo aceptara Mimey?–

– Maim maim–

– Tienes razón– sonrió mientras servía

0—0—0—0

Ash se acercó a la puerta pero no quito el mosquitero para ver mejor a su invitada, llevaba un atuendo veraniego y en sus brazos tenia a Azurril, a ella le gustaba el clima de pueblo Paleta con una brisa que mecía su cabellera que estaba ya un poco larga.

El morocho abrió el mosquitero y el rechinido alerto a la chica de un intruso en su soledad.

– Hola Misty–

– ¡Ash regresaste de viaje!– dijo sorprendida corriendo para abrazarlo pero recordó que tenía al bebe pokémon en sus brazos– perdón–

– No tienes por qué disculparte, hace mucho que no nos vemos– una sonrisa ilumino su rostro y ella se sonrojo al verlo

– ¡Si lo sé!–

– ¿Has pensado que hacer de tu vida después de ser la mejor entrenadora de pokémon de agua?– dijo recargándose de la cerca viendo el cielo

– Eh… yo… aún no se– la sonrisa de Misty desapareció para convertirse en un sonrojo

– Es lo mismo que le dije a mi madre, me salió con lo de los Combee y los Sunflora–

– Ja ja ja, creo que por que eres algo cabeza dura–

– Tal vez pero me hizo darme cuenta de que me falta algo en mi vida–

– ¿Ah sí?–

– Si, bueno la comida ya está servida. Te contare de mi viaje en la comida–

– Con que no hables con la boca llena estaremos bien–

– Bueno, lo único que te puedo decir es que hasta un Gyarados puede ser amansado por un entrenador experimentado– Ash entró dejando a Misty totalmente roja

Era una declaración indirecta o solo lo decía por decirlo, siendo Ash sería la segunda o habia entendido y sería la primera, ella entró a la casa con el solárium lleno de un perfume de las flores de primavera

_Notas del autor:_

_Este es un pequeño One shot que se me ocurrió mientras recordaba una plática que tuve con mi mama mientras iba en la secundaria… espero que les guste _

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


End file.
